Caminos encontrados
by Ires
Summary: *Continuación Fic Confianza * Han pasado cuatro años desde que Helga y Arnold se separaron, ahora por decisión propia ambos regresan a Hillwood, ellos son diferentes, el reencuentro les acercará o les alejará? Mucho tiempo que arreglar y situaciones que sanar. Un camino difícil cuando hay corazones de por medio y no quieres lastimarlos.
1. Arnold

**_Ok, antes de que leas este fic, creo que debes leer el fic que he subido anteriormente llamado Confianza, pues esta es la segunda parte, no por eso será muy largo, realmente no se que tanto se vaya a desarrollar este fic, pues apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero realmente espero que se desarrolle de esas maneras sorpresivas en que no esperas lo que sigue._**

**_Si ya has leído Confianza, bienvenida(o) a esta segunda parte, realmente no se si he subido primero a Arnold o a Helga, pero ambos capítulos los termine casi al mismo tiempo, solo que no sabía que punto de vista poner primero, sea cual sea espero que los disfrutes y nos vemos abajo._**

**_Discleimer._**Nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo en base a los personajes de Craig de la serie animada "Hey Arnold"

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_ARNOLD _**

El tiempo transcurre de diferentes maneras para cada uno de nosotros, levantó la vista y veo que son las nueve de la noche y yo tengo casi veinticuatro horas sin salir del hospital, mamá ha llamado un par de veces porque al fin tengo vacaciones y desea que regrese a casa, algo que decidí hacer, ahora comprendo porque ellos dejaron esto para estar juntos en el consultorio.

Estaba cansado y solo podía pensar en mi ultima paciente y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Ella miraba el suelo y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Era más delgada de lo normal y venia por un accidente doméstico. Tiene 12 años.

- Hola Amanda - dije y ella levanto la mirada. Tenia el ojo morado y un pequeño corte en el labio. - Que fue lo que paso?

- Me caí por la escalera, mi torpe hermano dejo su carrito y me resbale.

- Tu mama o tu papa vienen contigo?

- No. Ellos trabajan. No hubiera venido pero no deja de salir sangre.

- te daré un par de puntadas. - dije ella solo asintió y saco un gorro de la mochila un gorro de rayas que me recordó a otro de otra persona y activo algo en mi.

- Oye Amanda. Si alguien te hiciera esto me lo dirías.

- Me caí doctor.

- entonces llamare a tus padres mientras te...

- No. Sabe que creo que estoy mejor, ya me voy.

- Espera - dije deteniéndola. - No lo diré. Pero si ellos te golpean debes decirlo.

- Usted no sabe nada. Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos, no dejare que le pegue.

- Creo que podemos ayudarte.

- Doctor si usted dice algo nos enviaran a una casa temporal y nos separaran. Por favor no diga nada. No se repetirá.

- bien. - dije - pero si pasa algo llama a este numero ella podrá ayudarte - dije dándole el teléfono de la trabajadora social.

Me senté en una de las sillas de descanso y cerré los ojos, realmente necesitaba descansar. Una voz conocida y a veces irritante me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

- Bueno, bueno Dr. Shortman ¿Qué ha pensado del puesto que le ofrecieron?

- Yo, de hecho voy a ver si aún está el Decano.

- Te está esperando – dijo mi mejor amigo caminando a mi lado. – Sabes porqué decidí venir a verte, porque quiero saber tu respuesta.

- ¿Dejaste tu oficina para saber si me quedaré aquí en New York o si me iré?

- Claro, sabes que tengo una lista de candidatos para ocupar tu habitación y debo saber si empiezo a mirarla o sigo rechazando las ofertas.

- Pudiste preguntármelo – dije mientras cruzaba las puertas de metal hacia el área administrativa del hospital.

- ¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

- No, aun no lo sabía.

- ¿Ahora lo sabes?

- Lo sé – dije sonriendo – Puedes ofrecer la habitación, regresaré a Hillwood.

- En serio viejo, ¿dejarás todos los esplendores de esta magnífica ciudad por ese pueblo?

- Me quede aquí porque me ofrecieron mis prácticas profesionales, he terminado de modo que me voy.

- Pueblerino – dijo Lorenzo riendo – Te veré allá en vacaciones.

- ¿Iras a verme?

- No me perdería una celebración Shortman después de haber vivido una.

- Bien, te veré en un rato.

- Claro estaré en el auto.

Camine por los pasillos de regreso, nadie ni siquiera Lorenzo lo sabía, este era mi último día en el hospital, era momento de volver a casa, por alguna razón creí que si venía a esta enorme ciudad la encontraría, quizá las trilladas películas que a ella le gustaban me hacían creer que ella terminaría buscando su sueño… pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me pregunto ¿Cuál era su sueño? Convivimos casi un año pero aun así nunca la conocí, nunca supe que deseaba, nunca me contó sus secretos, todo lo vine a descubrir mientras ella luchaba por su vida, y por eso deje de luchar para encontrarla.

Phoebe y mamá creen que la odie, pero no pude hacerlo, realmente después de una semana en casa sin noticias de ella, huí de Hillwood para refugiarme en Harvard y nunca intente encontrarla, durante los cuatro años de la carrera solo me mantuve inmerso en mis libros, en mis estudios y no puedo negarlo en la aparente relación de amistad que mantuve con todos, aunque Lorenzo fue la válvula de escape con quien pude hablar cuando todo era demasiado difícil.

Ahora que miro mi vida desde otra perspectiva, diría Christine, ahora que soy un adulto, puedo ver que todos tenían razón conmigo, realmente la amaba, pero también sentía lastima por ella, después de encontrarla bañada en sangre, casi a punto de morir, sentí lastima por lo que yo tenía y ella no tenía, sentí necesidad de protegerla y ser su guardián, cuidar su corazón y su persona, obtuvo un gran valor para mí pero al mismo tiempo lo perdió y lo peor es que ella se dio cuenta de eso mucho antes que yo y por eso se marchó.

- Bueno Arnold – dijo Lorenzo ofreciéndome un café – Celebremos porque volverás a tu hogar.

- Claro – dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto y vi que tenía varias maletas en el asiento trasero. - Rayos olvide que hoy te ibas.

- Tengo que ir a celebrar la graduación de Geraldine. Oye por cierto vino a buscarte esa chica Samanta.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que estabas en consulta y que le llamarías, dime viejo ¿Por qué sales con ella?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es una modelo, ok creo que quizá sea lo peor que haya dicho un hombre en la existencia de la humanidad, pero no es tu tipo de chica.

- ¿Y ese cual es?

- No lo sé, alguien que se interese por los otros, quizá una doctora, o una chica Green peace, o a lo mejor una maestra. Ella solo se preocupa por ella y por su carrera, digo es muy linda y muy atenta y sus momentos caridad siempre son bien recibidos pero ella no es para ti.

- Bueno si conoces a alguien que sea para mí preséntala, vale.

- Realmente lo haría, no, sabes que lo haré, te presentaré a mi cuñada, acompañame a Harvard a la graduación

- Tengo trabajo, que haya presentado mi baja no significa que me puedo ir hoy mismo. Pero como que ¿Tu cuñada? Creí que Nadine no tenía hermanos.

- Vale no es mi cuñada, es cuñada de mi hermano, pero al final sigue siendo mi cuñada, porque bueno no tenemos demasiados parientes ni ellas ni nosotros, de modo que la he adoptado como cuñada, además tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla, aún más que a ti y eso es mucho.

- Debes de saberlo, ella es magnífica.

- ¿Y esta chica maravilla no tiene novio?

- Si lo tiene, pero solo le escribe por correo, aunque estudio en Harvard siempre viajaba a Canadá a casa de su hermana, aunque creo que quizá realmente ese novio solo sea el nerd de su generación, realmente no lo se.

- ¿Quieres que inicie una relación con una chica que vive en otro país?

- Bueno, puedo presentártela, sé que vendrá a visitar a sus padres, pero no pregunté a qué lugar vendrá, pero nada más lo sepa podemos escaparnos para que la conozcas, o podre invitarla a ir a Hillwood.

- Debo decirte que tus dones de casamentero apestan, pero gracias, me voy a arreglar para ir a ver a Laila.

- Debes terminar con ella, recuerda ella no es para ti – dijo mientras arrancaba su auto al dejarme fuera de nuestro departamento.

- Claro, ten un buen viaje.

* * *

Hacía dos semanas había vuelto a casa, estaba trabajando medio tiempo en la clínica de la ciudad y era como si de pronto todos los casos de abuso fueran visibles, o realmente todo hubiera cambiado de un día para otro y los padres, los maestros, los compañeros y los novios abusaran de el poder que tienen sobre otra persona.

Cheque mi salida y subí a mi viejo auto, papa lo había conservado y aun seguía igual que antes. Lo había usado para mudarme y ya estaba todo en mi pequeño departamento, era un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo donde mi padre había conseguido una habitación y no me podía quejar. Tenia una cocina y un baño compartido pero ambas habitaciones eran independientes y contaban con una sala de estar y un frigobar.

Mama se había quejado porque no volvía a casa pero era difícil después de todo lo ocurrido, quería decir que lo había superado pero no era así. Nunca lo haría.

Conduje por las calles y me detuve en una gran casa azul, golpee la puerta y sorprendentemente mi pequeña hermana fue la que abrió la puerta.

- Sabes que no necesito chaperon.

- A veces lo dudo. Pero no vengo a verte a ti, sino a Gerald. - ella me miro y me hizo pasar.

- Quien es amor?

- El zopenco cabeza de balón - dijo ella y esas dos palabras me sacaron el aire.

- Hey viejo cuanto tiempo.

- Si lo se - dije mirando la casa y casi creí que la encontraría allí riendo, quiza el comentario de mi hermana hizo crecer mis dudas de que él mantenía comunicación con Helga y no me lo decía.

- oye podemos hablar.

- Ok - dijo Phbs - de todos modos ya me iba te llamare en la noche.

- No te vayas puedes quedarte. Solo quería disculparme por ser tan tonto. Realmente yo debí saber que tu tenias razón.

- Sobre?

- sobre Helga. Se que tenias razón, yo ahora que he estado trabajando he visto chicas con la misma necesidad de Helga y sin nadie que les ayude.

- Arnold eso es terrible.

- Estuve equivocado. Creo que ahora entiendo porque mis padres dejaron esto de la medicina.

- Pero puedes hacer algo diferente.

- Así que viejo espero me perdones y tu también enana.

- Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado - dijo su hermana.

- Gerald estoy feliz de que tu quieras soportarla el resto de tu vida.

- Ah ah ah - dijo Phoebe abrazandome - Eres un tonto pero sabiamos que lo comprenderias.

- Y no has sabido nada de ella? - me pregunto y vi a mi hermana haciendo caras, es como cuando mi madre hace un comentario o Amy que aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado pregunta por ella.

Les maquillo el dolor que aun siento y se que se dan cuenta de la molestia que me da que pregunten por ella, de modo que delante de ellos actúo de lo mas feliz.

- Oye no te había dicho, Arnold tiene novia se llama Samanta, la conoceremos en unos días.

- Vaya chico, genial.

- Vendrá a pasar vacaciones y también su compañero de cuarto Lorenzo.

- Ves amor y tu que necesitabas gente para la caza de la manzana de oro. - dijo Gerald sonriendo.

- Eso es fabuloso tengo que seguir arreglándolo. Nos vemos.

- Pero - dije mirándola.

- Vamos hermano otro día iremos de paso me ayudas a cargar algunas luces que tengo que...

- Bien vamos. - Ella miro a su novio y luego a mi y subió al auto en silencio, pareciendo preocupada por algo.

Conduje por las calles hacia el centro.

- En donde recogeremos las luces?

- olvídalo le pediré el auto a mama.

- Vamos aprovecha tu cargador.

-Olvídalo ok - dijo ella cortante con esa mirada.

- ¿Donde es?

- Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte, se que el tema de Helga no es algo...

- Oye ya la supere. En verdad.

- Me da gusto.

- Solo - dije mirando al frente - A veces quisiera saber porque se fue así yo.

- Hey no te pongas así. De verdad creo que tuvo su razón - dijo intentando sonreír - cuando la veas pregúntaselo y si no, créeme que yo iré a preguntárselo.

-Vamos donde es.

- En casa de Bob Pataki.

- Ok - dije conduciendo hacia allá. Desde que se marcho deje de ir por ese rumbo preferí cruzar media ciudad a pasar por allí. Quizá era hora de superar eso.

En la puerta había varias maletas, mi corazón revoloteo pues había varias cajas amontonadas. Me baje del auto y acompañe a mi hermana. La ultima vez que estuve en ese porche fue cuando casi muere Helga.

Mi hermana golpeo la puerta y abrio un joven rubio con anteojos. Casi podría jurar que lo conocía pero realmente no sabia de donde.

- Hola esta el Sr. Pataki?

- No el esta en la tienda fue por cajas de embalaje. Tu debes ser Phoebe la hermana de Armando.

- Si soy yo y es Arnold.

- Ah si. El suele cambiar los nombres yo soy Braynie pero para el soy Brayan. Perdón por entretenerte, el me dejo estas cajas para. Dijo que si alguna extensión falla le avises.

- Gracias.

- Les ayudare a subirlas.

- Eres pariente de los Pataki?

- No solo estoy aquí para recoger algunas cosas. Creo que es todo. - dijo el subiendo la ultima caja.

- Gracias y estarás mucho tiempo por aquí?

- Probablemente. Fue un placer.

- La semana que entra es la conmemoración de la guerra de los tomates, espero verte por allí.

- Claro gracias.

Al llegar a casa salude a mama y a mis hermanas pero sin quedarme mucho tiempo me fui a casa lo único que quería era recostarme y descansar.

Llegue a mi habitación y me acoste bajo el cielo estrellado que me saludaba a través de un gran ventanal. Según mi casero tendría compañía una pareja libertina es decir sin estar casados rento el cuarto y se mudarían durante la noche, casi siento que los chismes de Samanta me siguen, cierro los ojos e intento poner mi mente en blanco.

Abrace la almohada mientras la música de mi mp3 entonaba una triste canción sobre alguien que aun siente lo mismo que el en el corazón, una melodía que le robo a la luna y que sufre tristeza y melancolía.

La música le arrullo mientras ruidos de una mudanza completaban su sueño y sus pesadillas y nuevamente la perdía.

* * *

**Realmente fue una gran lucha el saber que capitulo subiría primero, Arnold ganó, espero que les haya gustado, vamos empezando, mismos personajes, nuevos personajes, ahora vamos a ver como se desarrolla esta historia. **

**Gracias por leer, por seguirme, por sus comentarios, no olviden dejarlos realmente me anima saber si les ha agradado o no, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**IRES **


	2. Helga

**_Ok, antes de que leas este fic, creo que debes leer el fic que he subido anteriormente llamado Confianza, pues esta es la segunda parte, no por eso será muy largo, realmente no se que tanto se vaya a desarrollar este fic, pues apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero realmente espero que se desarrolle de esas maneras sorpresivas en que no esperas lo que sigue._**

**_Si ya has leído Confianza, bienvenida(o) a esta segunda parte, realmente no se si he subido primero a Arnold o a Helga, pero ambos capítulos los termine casi al mismo tiempo, solo que no sabía que punto de vista poner primero, sea cual sea espero que los disfrutes y nos vemos abajo. _**

**_Discleimer. _**Nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo en base a los personajes de Craig de la serie animada "Hey Arnold"

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1 _**

**_HELGA_**

**_¿Te has dado cuenta como después de que tu corazón se deshace y se rompe realmente no esta roto? Suena extraño, pero así es, alguna vez leí que el corazón __está hecho de un material completamente distinto, pues se trata de un material mucho más maleable, irrompible, que puede moldearse de nuevo una y otra vez. Fabricado según una receta secreta. El mazapán._**

Me quedo mirando las líneas escritas y suspiro viendo que al fin termine el diario que mi hermana me regalo en navidad por opinión y sugerencia del psicólogo.

_Se que has conocido mis últimos años en la universidad pero hoy quiero contarte mi pasado como es que llegamos aquí._

_Antes de Harvard y de lo que soy ahora solo era una chica que iba a morir sin sueños y esperanzas, que abandonó a aquel a quien amaba por saberse quién era ella._

_Debo decir que probablemente él me odie o ya ahora me ha olvidado pero fui la causa de eso nunca fui totalmente sincera con él, siempre que quería el saber algo yo cambiaba el tema sin decir nada, quizá era mi forma de aceptar que no estaríamos juntos y así el olvido para el fuera mas sencillo._

_Pero quiero que sepas lo que pasó entre ese momento y ahora, no te diré mis años de estudio pues eso esta escrito en ti, pero si como acepte llegar a esta situación y cómo con estas líneas cierro el circulo de mi pasado y mi presente. Pues aunque soy la misma chica de Hillwood, también soy ahora más fuerte sabedora de que me amó y valgo lo suficiente para vivir._

_Cuando llegue a casa de Olga llegue completamente rota no solo físicamente sino también moral y espiritualmente. Mi destrozado cuerpo no era realmente consciente de todo el dolor infligido hasta que me encontré fuera de la casa de mi hermana._

_El taxista me dejó en la zona residencial ante una hermosa casa victoriana y no puedo negarlo llore al ver esa casa cubierta bellamente con luces navideñas y muñecos de nieve. _

_Di un par de pasos y golpee la puerta unos momentos después escuche a alguien diciendo algo que debí haber avisado de mi llegada al verme se sorprendió pues sé que no me esperaba._

_- Hola ¿esta Olga? - dije limpiando mis lagrimas quizá así no me viera tan miserable._

_- ¿Olga? Claro - dijo sorprendido - pero pasa debes morir de frío, ¿quien la busca?_

_- Helga - el me miro y casi pude ver reconocimiento en su mirada cargada de lastima me guió a una sala donde un acogedor fuego bailaba suavemente._

_- Iré a llamarla. - la puerta volvió a ser golpeada y se que llego la persona que esperaba._

_- un segundo._

_- Hermano - dijo riendo - debiste llamarme ven vamos a tu habitación. Debo ir con Olga._

_- Claro - dijo el desconocido. _

_Mientras miraba las fotos escuche el grito de mi hermana detrás de mi._

_-Hermanita bebé. -dijo abrazándome. - ¿Que haces aquí? _

_- Olga yo... - el enojo lleno mis pulmones. Estaba muy molesta y solo pude gritar la pérdida de Arnold, el dolor de estar en el hospital inmóvil casi siendo asesinada por aquella que debía cuidarla... cuidarla y amarla._

_- Me abandonaste - grite - me dejaste sola y prometiste volver y nunca lo hiciste._

_- Helga lo siento yo..._

_- Tu no sabes lo que viví, no tienes idea como fue que... - las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y comencé a llorar, ella permaneció en el mismo sitio sin siquiera acercarse._

_- Helga verdad - dijo el hombre que me abrió tocando mi hombro. - Soy Charly el esposo de tu hermana porque no me acompañas a tu habitación. El viaje fue largo y necesitas descansar. ¿Traes tu orden médica?_

_- Si - dije mirándolo me recordó al Sr. Shortman y eso me hizo querer llorar con más ganas. Era joven y atento. _

_- Olga prepara el desayuno para los cuatro veré que se sienta cómoda._

_El me mostró la habitación de invitados y el baño me dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudará en llamar. Debo decir que realmente a partir de ese momento mi vida fue una bruma, quizá por esa semana porque realmente esperaba que él me llamara y no lo hizo, ¿escucho mi mensaje? O ¿me odiaba? Simplemente deje que el dolor me abrumara de tal modo que si no ha sido por mi hermana y su familia hubiera llegado al final que mi madre deseaba para mi._

_Casi dos semanas después de haber llegado a Canadá o eso fue lo que pensé salí de la cama. Realmente el cuerpo me dolía y camine por la casa silenciosa hasta la cocina._

_- hola Charlie - dije intentando sonreír el chico levantó la mirada y me miro a los ojos._

_- Mira nada mas, la reina del drama de casa de mi hermano._

_-Lo siento. ¿Quien eres? - dije sonrojandome._

_- Vine de vacaciones con mi hermano Charly. ¿Asi que te sientes mejor? _

_- Si. Gracias,¿has visto a mi hermana? _

_- Salieron a hacer el super. ¿Quieres desayunar?_

_- Yo estoy bien. Volveré a la cama._

_- Sabes eres muy valiente - me dijo a mis espaldas - Me dijeron tu historia, o algo cercano a ella. Eres admirable Geraldine. Por cierto soy Lorenzo. Si necesitas algo llámame._

_Deje las palabras de Lorenzo en el aire y volví a mi habitación, ¿que le había dicho mi hermana? _

_Me di una ducha y me vestí con la poca ropa que tenía. Cuando salí encendí el televisor y busque un canal de noticias, me sorprendió de ver que había pasado casi un mes desde mi cumpleaños. ¿Donde había quedado todo ese tiempo?_

_Me quedo sentada en cama y veo a mi hermana entrar en la habitación._

_- Helga, Lorenzo me dijo que despertaste._

_- yo lo hice. ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquíi?_

_- un mes y medio. _

_- ¿Que? ¿De verdad? _

_- Si. Charly quiere que vayamos a quitarte ese yeso. Necesitaras rehabilitación y si no tienes problema iremos con mi psiquiatra._

_- ¿Crees que estoy loca?_

_- No. Pero creo que necesitas ayuda para superar lo que paso. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_

_- No._

_- Olga - dije mirándola a los ojos - ¿porque no volviste?_

_- Oh hermanita bebe, si lo hice dos años después de que Charlie y yo nos habíamos casado y el me dijo que me ayudaría pero mama me amenazo que te haría daño y que no te dejaría ir. No supe que hacer, sabía que era cierto. Íbamos a regresar este año por ti pues eres mayor de edad. Papa me dijo lo que paso lo siento tanto._

_- estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy, mama ¿ella?_

_- Dice papa que se esta recuperando físicamente pero nunca será la misma._

_- Olga y nadie me ha llamado?_

_- No. ¿Quieres llamar a tus amigos?. ¿Avisar que estas bien?_

_- No, esta bien. _

_- ven vamos a comer. Charly y Lorenzo quieren conocerte. _

_Después de eso no puedo decir que mi vida fue más fácil. Un cuento rosa con final feliz. Realmente fue como ir caminando sobre una calle tapizada de cáscaras de huevo._

_Fue difícil, noches llenas de gritos y lágrimas, miradas de lastima por los que me rodeaban cubiertas superficialmente por alegrías y silencios. _

_Lorenzo fue un gran amigo. Se sentaba a mi lado y charlaba de sus clases me dijo que estudiaba en Harvard donde todos sus familiares habían hecho carrera, aun Charlie que fue asistente del decano por casi toda la carrera y la especialidad. _

_El nunca me miro con lastima como lo hacía Olga, mas bien era como reprochándome mi actitud y eso me enfurecía al final se reía de mí y se marchaba dejándome hecha una furia._

_- Helga cariño - me dijo mi hermana una tarde mientras estaba en el jardín. Había pasado casi medio año en Canada y era fácil olvidarse del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Pero todo termina y hay que enfrentar lo que viene delante. - Porque no me dijiste que te habían aceptado en Harvard? - dijo mi hermana blandiendo los sobres como una bandera en pleno campo de batalla._

_- Yo, lo olvide._

_- Lo olvidaste? Hablaré con Charles veras que te ayudará a entrar._

_- no se si estoy lista. - dije llevando mi mano al dije que colgaba en mi cuello._

_- Vamos ha pasado un buen tiempo es hora que sigas adelante, quizá conozcas a un chico lindo._

_La mire y sonreí, no le había dicho nada de Arnold, ¿para que hacerlo? El me odiaba lo sabia le había abandonado sin ninguna explicación cuando el me entrego su corazón. Cada dia espere su llamada y nunca la recibí, algo dentro de mi me decía que quizá no recibió el mensaje pero estaba escrito en el sobre donde iba el teléfono, era imposible no haberlo visto y eso me dolía, Gerald prometió entregárselo y sé que lo hizo._

_Al final ella me convenció entre un año después de ser aceptada en la Universidad. Lorenzo fue un gran apoyo para mi y su novia Nadinne era como su complemento perfecto._

_Además de eso Braynie ¿Te conté de el cierto? Lo conocí cuando iba a casa de mi hermana, resultó ser mi compañero en literatura universal y bueno es como mi mejor amigo con intenciones ocultas, aunque según Yuyin mi consejero y su mejor amigo no tienen nada de ocultas._

_La vida en la Universidad fue en su mayoría buena, deje atrás esa etapa de chica bully y hasta cierto punto me volví popular, quizá solo era realmente darme cuenta cuanto valía y proyectarlo cada día. _

_Tengo varios amigos que como dice Braynie son los impopulares, pero son mis amigos. Además de eso estoy como consejera de chicos que han vivido situaciones como la mía y fui escritora en el diario escolar._

_Mis tiempos libres los viví en la biblioteca. Y se que te preguntas si en tres años que estudiamos en la misma escuela nos encontramos. La verdad es que no, como siempre dije soy buena jugando al escondite._

_Así que es el final, termino un ciclo, he decidido volver a casa. No a Canadá a Hillwood. Es hora de perdonar y seguir adelante pero sobre todo es hora de pedir perdón y afrontar lo destruido._

_Cierro el diario y levantó los ojos para toparme a mi consuelo en este tiempo y sin el no me hubiera animado a ingresar a Harvard ofreciéndome un capuccino._

- Creí que habías dejado de ser la reina del drama Geraldine.

- jaja.- dije tomando el café - estoy esperando que todo esto termine. - lo abrace con fuerza, pensé que no vendría.

- ¿Cuando llegaste?

- Ayer, pero no quise darte la sorpresa antes, además te vi ocupada paseando con el cuatro ojos.

- Oye Braynie no es un cuatro ojos, grosero, ¿que tal New York?

- Fabulosa lo sabes, deberías acompañarme.

- Quizá algún día. - dije acomodarme el birrete en la cabeza.

- ¿Iras a Canadá? - me pregunto.

- No. Iré a casa de mis padres.

- ¿En serio? Es la primera vez que escucho de ellos. ¿Y donde queda eso? ¿New York? Creí conocer todo de ti, pero realmente nunca me lo dijiste.

- Brincos diera es un poblado cerca de la costa, Hillwood nada que ver.

- ¿Viajaras a Hillwood?

- Lo haré ¿porque?

- Es decir ¿allí creciste?

- por así decirlo mas bien de allí escape.

- ¿tan malo es?

- Creo que ahora será mejor.

- Entonces podrás llevarme a conocer el poblado. ¿Cuando llegas allá?

- ¿Porque?

- Pues yo llego el lunes ¿y tu?

- ¿iras a Hillwood?

- Claro me invitaron de vacaciones y nos encontraremos allí.

- Oh - dije - Claro.

- Te presentare a mi mejor amigo se que ustedes dos se hallaran muy bien.

- ¿Otro? Realmente no estoy para eso, yo - dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho pero el dije estaba oculto bajo la toga.

- Es mi mejor amigo - dijo sonriéndome Lorenzo.

- ¿Que tu mejor amigo no es el novio de mi compañera de cuarto?

- Lo es. Pero tu lo has dicho. Son novios no hay actas por escrito.

- tienes un problema de casamentero. A Braynie le encantara.

- Aun sales con ese nerd.

- Oye. - dijo él al lado de nosotros.

- Helga es hora de empezar - dijo Braynie corriendo y arrancándome del brazo de Lorenzo - No lo hará si tu no estas ¿vamos? - dijo ofreciéndome su brazo y entregándome mi birrete que con la carrera se me cayó.

- Acabemos de una vez.

- HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI...- escuche que me llamaban y me levante a recibir mi titulo. Mi familia aplaudió al fondo y la única persona que realmente esperaba ver allí y deseaba que estuviera no estaba.

* * *

**Ok, arriba los dos, el inicio de esta historia desde ambas perspectivas, ¿que les pareció? sean compartidos (as) y dejenme dos reviews uno por capitulo y cuentenme que tal ¿les ha gustado? **

**Creo que es una gran historia a desarrollarse la de esos dos, pronto veremos que pasa.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

IRES


End file.
